mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Full Metal Panic! media
This is a listing of the Full Metal Panic! light novel books, as well as the anime productions and manga based upon it. List of Novels The novel is serialized in the monthly light novel magazine Gekkan Dragon Magazine since 9 September 1998. It is written by Shoji Gatoh and published by Fujimi Shobo. These episodes and short stories are collected into the volumes listed below. Title translations are accurate, but not official. Full Length Novels :† - Denotes that English Title is unofficial Short Story Collection The short story collections take place mostly within the framework of the Jindai Highschool and its students. The material is slapstick and humorous in focus, in contrast with the (mostly) serious full length novels. Each volume was titled after a Japanese adage which had the number of the volume in it. A later volume breaks from this practice from its deviation of content from the lighthearted school comedy. The author has jokingly attributed delays due to the difficulty of finding an adage with the appropriate number, as the number of short stories uncollected increase. List of manga Full Metal Panic! Full Metal Panic! (フルメタル・パニック!) is a nine volume manga that was published in the 2000s by Kadokawa Shoten Publishing, written by Shouji Gatou and illustrated by Retsu Tateo. ADV Manga acquired the English language rights to the manga and began publishing in August 2003. The manga follows storylines from the light novels and short story collections. Full Metal Panic! Overload A five volume comedy manga was published. Full Metal Panic! Comic Mission Full Metal Panic! Surplus Full Metal Panic! Sigma Sound Track Listings Full Metal Panic! Opening and Ending Theme Performed by Mikuni Shimokawa, collected on the single album, tomorrow / 枯れない花 published by Pony Canyon. ASIN:B00005V1M7 Full Metal Panic OST 1 | Recorded = | Genre = Anime soundtrack | Length = 42:08 | Label = Pony Canyon | Producer = }} Composed by Toshihiko Sahashi. JAN:4988013324008. Full Metal Panic OST 2 | Recorded = | Genre = Anime soundtrack | Length = 48:36 | Label = Pony Canyon | Producer = }} Composed by Toshihiko Sahashi. JAN:4988013358409. Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu Opening and Ending Theme Performed by Mikuni Shimokawa, collected on the single album,それが、愛でしょう/君に吹く風 published by Pony Canyon. ASIN: B0000A8UZQ Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu OST | Recorded = | Genre = Anime soundtrack | Length = 63:10 | Label = Pony Canyon | Producer = }} Composed by Toshihiko Sahashi. フルメタル・パニック?ふもっふサウンドトラックアルバム by Pony Canyon Records. ASIN: B0000DJWDG Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid Opening and Ending Theme Performed by Mikuni Shimokawa, collected on the single album, 南風 / もう一度君に会いたい published by Pony Canyon. ASIN:B000A0H4RC Full Metal Panic TSR OST Non-Japanese Releases *Europe: ADV Films UK released the series on DVD in Europe in at least two versions, one of them being Scandinavian. Klub Publishing released the first two series on DVD in Hungary. References Full Metal Panic! Category:Full Metal Panic! Category:Film and television discographies Category:Discographies of Japanese artists Category:Articles containing Japanese language text es:Anexo:Episodios de Full Metal Panic! ru:Список серий аниме «Стальная тревога? Фумоффу»